The Fixers
by Darcy2012
Summary: Harry Potter leads a team of political fixers through the murky political filled waters of the Ministry. With Harry's past and present mixing, his job becomes more and more complicated. Scandal inspired


Hermione Granger sat at the bar waiting for her blind date to show up. She knew she should not have listened to Lavender about going out on a weekday. She would much rather be sitting in her apartment reading then sitting alone for the last 20 minutes in some upscale bar she could barely afford anyway. Finally, just as she was about to leave, a slightly goofy looking man with red hair and freckles approached her table.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" He asked politely.

"Yes, but I'm afraid this blind date was a mistake. I never usually do this sort of thing, and I'm not really feeling up to it anymore. I think I'm just going to go." She said politely while grabbing her purse off the chair beside her and starting to put on her coat.

Instead of looking put out that his date was bailing the man smirked. "This was not a blind date. And my name is Ron by the way.

"If it's not a blind date then what is it?" Hermione asked exasperated with the whole situation.

"It's a job interview, though I guess you already have the job, so it's more like a job offer," he said.

"I already have a job with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she replied stiffly.

"Trust me you will want to hear me out when you find out who is offering you the job," he said, the smirk still firmly in place.

"Fine. Who?"

"Harry Potter"

Hermione went still for a minute, wondering if she heard right.

"The Harry Potter?"

"Yup!" Ron said popping the p at the end of the word.

"But I didn't apply for anything" Hermione stated incredulously.

"I know, but Harry thinks you have what it takes to be one of us."

"And what's that?"

"A fixer, problem solver, thinking outside the box to fix people's problems. People say Harry is a hero someone who helps everyone from the rich and famous to the powerless nobodies. He can always tell who is innocent and who is just trying to use us to help themselves, and he always takes the impossible cases and wins. If you want to become a hero you have to do the same. Harry thinks you have it after hearing about what you are doing with the Ministry, but if you want to be doing more, you can come with me and never look back."

Hermione did not even hesitate. "Well then, let's go."

Hermione nervously stepped off the elevator into a hallway that was tastefully decorated and was not ostentatious at all. A man was sitting on a couch reading a file. He was tall and muscular, with brown eyes and hair.

"This is Neville Longbottom, ex-Unspeakable and Auror."

The man did not even look up and stated "I don't speak about the past." Ron just smiled.

In a glassed off room, two other people were speaking.

"The woman, is Luna Lovegood, she is able to think of the completely crazy ideas no one else would ever conceive. Also, she is an expert on magical creatures. The man, is Draco Malfoy, a lawer who can argue his way out of almost anything."

Another man walked in, laughing at something Draco had said. He had messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. "And that is…"

"Harry Potter" Hermione finished in awe at actually being this close to the man. She followed Ron nervously into the room.

"100,000 Gallons down and Harry does not even flinch," Draco had just finished saying to Luna when the two walked in.

"So I'm assuming the trade went well?" Ron asked.

"Yes, pick up should be right about now." Harry said. Right after he finished his sentence a scared looking couple walked into the room.

"Is she safe?" The man asked.

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Cattermole, your daughter is right here." And with that Harry reached into the box on the table and lifted out a baby girl. Hermione felt her jaw drop.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the couple said.

"Just get back to helping Muggleborns with equal rights, safe with your security detail and daughter," Harry said with a smile.

Mr. Cattermole gave Harry a check, thanked him again, and left with the baby.

"Sorry about that, you must be Hermione," Harry said while stretching out his hand towards her.

"Yes, thank you so much for the opportunity to be working here. I mean I have heard all about what you have done for the Minister and the Ministry as a whole, but I never thought I would actually get to work with you," Hermione rambled on.

"Well, I saw your work about SPEW, and I believe anyone who thinks House Elves should have equal rights and can write up an argument for it like you did, deserves a chance to work here."

"Thank you I won't let you down"

With that they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. A man slowly walked out of the elevator, and Hermione was shocked to see he was covered in blood. The man looked around and then shakily said, "I think I need your help. My girlfriend, she's…..dead."


End file.
